The present disclosure relates generally to a building management system (BMS) and more particularly to a BMS with automatic equipment/device point mapping. A BMS is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.
In order to provide key performance indicators to a user, a BMS may require points measured and provided by sensors in the BMS to be properly mapped to the correct building equipment devices and metrics related to those devices. Initial mapping of points to devices and metrics is typically a manual process in which a user maps points to metrics via a user interface. Mapping errors are often not discovered until metric miscalculations or error messages appear during the operational stages of the BMS.